¿AMOR?
by anko5986
Summary: Hibari sentiria por primera vez lo que es el amor, de una manera que nunca penso
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo mi primer HibaxHaru, es un oneshot y esta basado en el capitulo donde Hibari y Ryohei tienen que pasar la prueba de sucesión de Alaude y Knuckle y Hibari salva a Haru y Kyoko, bueno esta historia es despues de eso y de que regresan del futuro, asi que espero que me haya quedado bien y que les guste, espero sus lindos reviews y nos leemos saludos a todos.

**¿AMOR? **

Hibari se dirigía rápidamente a moler a golpes a los que se atrevieron a dejar sucia una de las aulas de la escuela, el tenia una lista de todos los alumnos y los días en los que les tocaba el aseo, así que fue fácil identificarlos, no podía permitir que un crimen como este quedara impune y sin castigo. Como siempre, después de sacar a golpes a los alumnos que se demoraban en salir, Hibari hacia un recorrido por todas las aulas para inspeccionar que todo estuviera en orden, cuando llego a la de la clase 2B, vio que habían garabateado todo el tablero con tizas de colores, cuando se acerco para leer lo que habían escrito, vio que se trataba de una declaración de amor "Karin te amo y quisiera que fueras mi novia – Shinji", ante esto Hibari no pudo hacer más que sentirse asqueado

-_Como se atreven a ensuciar la escuela con basura como esta- _pensó irritado

"Amor", lo único que se le ocurría al pensar en esa palabra era debilidad, solo los débiles tienen un sentimiento tan inútil como ese y por eso debían pagar, por haberse atrevido a manchar su escuela con semejante palabrería sin sentido. Después de haber golpeado a los culpables y haberlos hecho limpiar el tablero esa misma tarde, pudo sentir un poco de tranquilidad, nuevamente la escuela estaba en orden, pero de solo pensar en eso le hacía perder la paciencia otra vez, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta para descargar su ira en el primer herbívoro que se cruzara en su camino, después de andar por un rato llego a una zona muy transitada, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que su "saco de arena" apareciera y fue ahí cuando escucho…

-¡Hibari-san!-

-¿_Quien se atreve a llamarme con tanta confianza?- _pensó molesto -_animal insignificante-_

Como había mucho ruido, no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba. Sosteniendo con fuerza sus tonfas y dispuesto a enseñarle a quien sea que fuera, como debía tratar al presidente del comité disciplinario y asegurarse de que no lo olvidara nunca, se giro y en vez de encontrar el patético rostro de un herbívoro, vio uno femenino, amable y con una gran sonrisa y al parecer esperaba que le contestara, pero él la ignoro por completo y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Espera!- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano

Se dio vuelta y al ver de nuevo ese rostro amable y sonriente, se molesto tanto que se soltó de un jalón

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto como si la estuviera regañando

-¡Hahi!...nada, es solo que… había querido agradecerte por habernos salvado a Kyoko-chan y a mí… y no había encontrado la oportunidad…hasta hoy-

-¿_Porque sonríe tanto?- _Pensó fastidiado

Como odiaba a la gente que se la pasaba sonriendo todo el tiempo, si fuera hombre ya le hubiera borrado esa sonrisa de la cara. Como no soportaba mas seguir viéndola, decidió ignorarla de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, ella se colgó de su cuello abrazándolo, después le dio un beso en la mejilla y como fue rápido, alcanzo a besar la comisura de los labios.

-Gracias- dijo soltándolo, luego se marcho despidiéndose de el con la mano

Hibari quedo inmóvil, como se atrevió a abrazarlo y más aun a besarlo, si con solo estar a dos metros de él ya estaban invadiendo su espacio personal y el que se atrevía a hacerlo, era solamente para que lo mordiera hasta la muerte, pero esa mujer, se acerco como si nada, sintió que la ira lo invadía nuevamente. En ese momento un grupo de muchachos iban caminando hacia él y uno de ellos sin darse cuenta lo empujo.

-Disculpe- dijo sonriendo

Cuando Hibari vio que sonreía, esa fue la gota que derramo la copa, finalmente pudo descargar su ira en esa manada de herbívoros y golpearlos hasta que a ninguno de ellos le quedaran ganas de volver a sonreír. Cuando regresaba a la escuela se dio cuenta de que aun podía sentir el olor de esa mujer, era dulce, a vainilla, ¿pero porque? Al llegar, se sentó en el escritorio de la oficina del comité disciplinario, cuando apoyo sus brazos sobre él, se dio cuenta de que el olor provenía de su chaqueta, había quedado impregnada con su perfume, de inmediato se la quito y la tiro sobre el sofá que estaba al frente, después se concentro en su lista de nuevas reglas, en la que sin falta colocaría que quedaría estrictamente prohibido utilizar las instalaciones de la escuela para cualquier demostración ridícula de amor, de lo contrario los mordería hasta la muerte. Cuando la termino, decidió regresar a su casa, iba a ponerse su chaqueta, pero recordó que olía a ella, así que la dejo donde estaba, ya que ese olor le desagradaba, y se fue.

La mañana siguiente cuando se dirigía a la escuela, la vio pasar, estaba acompañada de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi y sasagawa Kyoko, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que casi todos los días se los encontraba, pero esta era la primera vez que la veía. Cuando llego, lo primero que iba a hacer, después de golpear a unos cuantos alumnos que encontró infringiendo el reglamento, seria botar la chaqueta que dejo sobre el sofá, la tomo y se dirigió hacia la cesta de la basura, de nuevo sintió el perfume, y recordó ese abrazo y ese beso y ya no le pareció tan desagradable, en ese momento entro Kusakabe Tetsuya, quien le traía el informe diario sobre los que aun no habían pagado la cuota que le había establecido a los dueños de los negocios, por tener controlados a los criminales que rondaban Namimori.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos?-

-Nada, esta vez iré yo para dejarles claro que las reglas son para cumplirse-

Iba a salir pero aun tenía la chaqueta en su mano, dudo en botarla y eso lo molesto porque nunca había dudado en nada

-¿Sucede algo, Kyo-san?-

Esa pregunta lo hizo enfurecer, tiro la chaqueta a la cesta y golpeo a Kusakabe, luego salió de la oficina.

-_¿Acaso algo debería estar sucediendo?- _Se pregunto mientras caminaba.

El resto del día se dedico a sus asuntos, cuando vio que la hora de salida había llegado se dirigió hacia la escuela para pasar el resto de la tarde tranquilamente en su oficina, no sin antes sacar corriendo a todos los que aun se encontraran allí, ya estaba por llegar cuando escucho esa voz, era ella, estaba de nuevo en manada con esos herbívoros, aun seguía con esa gran sonrisa, sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos brillantes, sus…

-¡Kyo-san…!- escucho gritar a Kusakabe -¡…tenemos problemas, son los del grupo de Nishiki otra vez!-

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-

-Volvieron a Namimori y están reclamando este territorio como suyo-

-Llévame a donde están-

-Si-

Iba a mirar hacia donde estaba ella, pero decidió irse sin voltear a ver. En el camino se fueron reuniendo el resto de miembros del comité disciplinario, cuando llegaron a donde estaban sus rivales, estos los estaban esperando para desafiarlos por el dominio de Namimori, Nishiki, su líder, estaba de pie al frente de todos sus hombres.

-Hibari Kyoya, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo con una sonrisa de burla

No sabía porque, pero ahora no podía soportar ver a nadie sonreír sin sentir ganas de morderlo hasta la muerte

-Borrare esa patética sonrisa a golpes- amenazo con sus tonfas

-Tranquilo, que primero quiero negociar…- continuaba sonriendo a pesar de lo que había dicho Hibari -...ya es hora de que alguien más tenga el control de Namimori y…-

-¿Y se supone que ese alguien eres tú?- lo interrumpió

-Me leíste la mente y déjame decirte que ya no somos los mismos de antes, ahora somos más fuertes, ya tenemos el dominio de los pueblos vecinos y ahora es el turno de Namimori-

-¿En serio? comprobémoslo-

Con una velocidad que nunca antes había visto, Nishiki fue golpeado directamente en la boca, lo que hizo que varios dientes salieran volando y Nishiki quedara a cinco metros de donde estaba

-¿Alguien más quiere mostrarme lo fuerte que es?- pregunto Hibari levantando la Tonfa llena de sangre

Todos se acobardaron y salieron corriendo, solo dos se quedaron para ayudar a levantar a Nishiki, quien antes de perder la conciencia por completo le dijo unas últimas palabras

-Te hare pagar muy caro todo lo que nos has hecho…todos tenemos un punto débil Hibari…y tú no eres la excepción-

-No me compares contigo, los animales como tu son los únicos que tienen debilidades y yo me encargare de domesticarlos cuantas veces sea necesario-

-…Ya lo veremos- luego perdió el conocimiento y fue arrastrado por sus compañeros

Después de ese enfrentamiento Hibari regreso a la escuela y se encerró en su oficina olvidando todo lo que Nishiki le había dicho, se recostó sobre el sofá y tomo una pequeña siesta, al despertar vio que había anochecido, se levanto y recordó la chaqueta que había botado, aun seguía allí y sintió alivio al ver que no se la habían llevado aunque ese sentimiento lo molesto, se acerco a la cesta, quería ver si su perfume continuaba en su chaqueta, cuando la iba a levantar se dio cuenta de que Hibird estaba durmiendo sobre ella y decidió dejarla ahí, pero cuando abrió la puerta para salir Hibird se levanto.

-Hibari, Hibari- dijo la pequeña ave posándose en su hombro

-Lamento haberte despertado- le dijo mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza

De camino a su casa, cuando pasaba por una esquina, Hibird salió volando en esa dirección, Hibari simplemente decidió seguirlo, cuando finalmente se detuvo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre la ventana de una casa que nunca había visto, la pequeña ave comenzó a decir "Hibari, Hibari" una y otra vez y a picotear el vidrio de la ventana, luego se vio una sombra acercarse y cuando corrió la cortina, Hibari no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que era la casa de aquella mujer, ¿Por qué voló hasta aquí?, se pregunto sin dejar de verla.

-¡¿Hahi? ¿Hibari-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras consentía al ave

¿Qué hacia ahí? Como podía responder esa pregunta cuando el mismo no sabía la respuesta, y tal como había hecho antes la ignoro y siguió su camino. Al día siguiente se volvió a encontrar con todos y con ella, esta vez se fijo en su uniforme y noto que era de la escuela Midori, ahora sabia donde estudiaba, pero eso a el que le importaba, se dijo así mismo al darse cuenta de que le estaba dando demasiada importancia a alguien tan insignificante como ella. Cuando llego a su oficina, vio que la chaqueta continuaba en la cesta, esta vez no le prestó atención, para mañana ya no estaría porque ese día era el día de sacar la basura, así que ya podría olvidarse de todo este asunto. La mañana paso sin mucha novedad, la inspección dejo como resultado noventa y cinco infractores y todos ellos recibieron su merecido castigo, vio su reloj y era la hora de salida, se encontraba en el techo de la escuela con Hibird en su hombro, después de un rato se levanto, ya tenía que echar a los que continuaban en la escuela y al mismo tiempo Hibird salió volando, Hibari se quedo viendo a donde iba esta vez, y no le gusto cuando se detuvo en el hombro de esa mujer, aunque eso hizo que se diera cuenta de algo, rápidamente bajo hacia su oficina y tomo la chaqueta, dándose cuenta de que aun podía sentir su perfume, por eso fue que llego hasta su ventana, como durmió en su chaqueta también quedo impregnado con su olor. Volvió a llevarla hacia su rostro y ahora era un aroma agradable que le hizo volver a recordar ese abrazo y ese beso, pero más que todo en ese beso y de lo cerca que estuvo de sus labios.

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo?- _pensó

Desde cuando había comenzado a comportarse como lo hacían los herbívoros, el no era esa clase de miserables que se dejan afectar por algo tan ridículo, nuevamente tiro la chaqueta a la cesta, pero pensó que sería mejor deshacerse de ella inmediatamente, la volvió a tomar para botarla en el contenedor principal y así asegurarse de que se la llevaran, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió para salir, y ahí estaba ella con la mano lista para tocar

-¡Hahi!...Hola… ¿puedo pasar?-

Pero antes de que le pudiera decir que no, entro corriendo hacia la ventana, estaba detrás de Hibird porque le había quitado la cinta de su uniforme.

-_Como se atreve a pasar sin mi autorización- _ pensó al ver la insolencia de esa mujer

Ella continuaba correteando a la pequeña ave por toda la oficina tratando de recuperar su cinta, Hibari quería sacarla de allí, pero había algo que se lo impedía, en contra de su voluntad se quedo observando cómo iba de un lado para otro persiguiendo al pequeño ladrón, hasta que este volvió a salir volando por la ventana, dando por terminada la persecución.

-Tu…- hablo llamando su atención

-Discúlpame…- dijo sonriendo -…pero quería recuperar mi cinta- luego soltó una risita

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando la vio reír, pero su rostro continuo sin cambiar su fría expresión, continuaba observándola sin poder decirle nada, como no tenía la cinta, su blusa dejaba ver su largo y fino cuello, luego sus ojos se posaron en sus labios, rosados y brillantes y recordó lo suaves que le parecieron a pesar de lo breve del beso.

-Ya me tengo que ir ¿Si regresa con mi cinta me la podrías guardar?-

Luego comenzó a caminar para salir, pero cuando paso por su lado, como por un acto de reflejo, la detuvo tomándola de la mano, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no pudo pronunciar palabra, no entendía porque no podía dejar de mirarla, no entendía porque se sentía así cuando la veía y ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella no entendía porque no quería que se fuera, involuntariamente comenzó a acariciar su mano con su pulgar, su piel le pareció tan suave y tersa al igual que sus labios, los que ahora no podía dejar de mirar, su perfume estaba nublando sus sentidos y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Hi…Hibari-san!- ese grito hizo que saliera del trance en el que estaba

-¿Tsuna-san? ¿Porque gritas?-

-¡Po…por favor no le hagas nada, no la vayas a golpear!- rápidamente la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia afuera -¡Te prometo que esto no va a volver a suceder!-

Después salieron corriendo y Hibari escucho cuando Sawada Tsunayoshi la regaño por haber entrado a la oficina del comité disciplinario sin permiso y de lo que le pudo haber sucedido si no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Cuando quedo solo, cerró la puerta y noto lo acelerado que estaba su corazón, ahora que podía pensar con claridad otra vez, se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, ¿Acaso esa mujer le hizo perder el control?, imposible, el no se dejaría perturbar por una herbívora insignificante, pero no se podía explicar lo que había sucedido, lo que había sentido cuando la tuvo cerca y eso era lo que mas le molestaba, el no saber lo que estaba sintiendo. Aun sostenía la chaqueta en su mano y ya no era lo único que tenía su perfume, era toda la habitación, ya no podía soportarlo, tenía que salir de allí. Por primera vez no quería quedarse en la escuela y como tenía planeado boto la chaqueta. De camino a su casa la vio pasar.

-_¿Por qué ahora me la tengo que encontrar en todos lados?- _

Tenía que acabar con esto de una vez por todas, debía descubrir que era ese sentimiento que lo agobiaba tanto cuando la veía, así que decidió seguirla, aun estaba acompañada por Sasagawa Kyoko, después de caminar un rato tomaron caminos diferentes, se encontraba sola, pero de nuevo algo le impedía hablarle, comenzó a caminar más rápido para alcanzarla, un hombre que venía hacia ellos paso como si nada, pero después de pasarla volteo a verla, cuando iba a mirar hacia al frente de nuevo, fue golpeado en la cara por Hibari, otra vez había actuado sin pensar, pero se dio cuenta de que en fondo le molesto que la hubiera mirado, continuo caminando hasta que la alcanzo, la tomo del brazo y la empujo contra la pared.

-¡Hahi!...¡Hi…Hibari-san!-

Su rostro ya no se veía amable y alegre, sus ojos lo veían con miedo, pero sus labios seguían rosados y brillantes, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba otra vez y sin pensar, la tomo de la cintura y la beso, ella se resistió y con más fuerza la apretó contra su cuerpo, comenzó a besarla con más intensidad hasta que poco a poco dejo de luchar, sintió que ya no podía respirar pero no la quería soltar, ella también estaba perdiendo el aliento y por eso saco fuerzas y logro empujarlo, para luego abofetearlo y después salir corriendo. La dejo ir, ya que por un momento ella también lo beso.

-_Así que era eso- _ pensó

Amor, esto es lo que llaman amor, nunca imagino que este sentimiento fuera tan intenso, definitivamente tenía que volver a verla. Cuando llego a su casa Hibrid ya estaba allí, al verlo llegar salió volando hacia él con la cinta en su pico, Hibari la tomo y decidió quedarse con ella. Al día siguiente, la vio pasar, como siempre acompañada de esos animales, pero se veía diferente, pensativa. En la escuela actuó como si nada, ahora que ya sabía lo que sentía, no volvería a dudar, todo estaba claro y sabía muy bien lo que quería. Desde la ventana de la oficina se quedaba observándola hasta que se iba, la habitación ya no olía a ella, pero aun tenía su cinta.

-¡Kyo-san!- grito Kusakabe entrando rápidamente en la oficina

-¿Que sucede?-

-Es una carta de Nishiki-

La carta decía que quería hablar con él a solas, quería negociar de nuevo y que esta vez el estaría de acuerdo, al terminar de leerla salió inmediatamente al encuentro. Al llegar Nishiki estaba reunido con todos sus hombres, su rostro aun estaba hinchado por el golpe y tenia puntos en sus labios. Alisto sus tonfas, ya que lo más seguro era que tuviera que morder hasta la muerte a toda esa basura herbívora.

-Cálmate, acaso no te dije que quería hablar- su voz sonaba raro por la falta de dientes y la hinchazón

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto sosteniendo firmemente sus tonfas

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije después de que me golpearas?-

-Lo siento, pero nunca recuerdo las incoherencias que escupen los animales cuando les rompo la boca-

-Jajá veamos si continúas con esa arrogancia después de que veas esto-

Haciéndole señas, uno de sus hombres le tiro una fotografía y esta cayó cerca de sus pies, Hibari la tomo y era ella, una foto de ella cuando salía de su escuela.

-¿Sorprendido?- pregunto con burla

Hibari no dijo nada, permaneció serio y no dio ninguna muestra de interés

-¿Por qué tan serio?-

-¿para esto me hiciste venir?- arrugo la foto y se la tiro de vuelta

-No hagas como si no te interesara, sabes, tienes buen gusto para las mujeres…dime ¿que tal besa?- todos comenzaron a reír

Así que lo estaban vigilando, pero no iba a permitir que tomaran ventaja de esto

-Parece que el presidente del comité disciplinario es un poco tímido jajá-

-Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres- continuaba serio

-Está bien, pero creo que ya lo sabes, el control sobre Namimori-

-¿Acaso el golpe daño mas tu cerebro? ¿Porque habría de hacerlo?-

-Porque si no, esta hermosa chica será quien pague las consecuencias, ¿me pregunto cómo quedara después de recibir el mismo golpe que me diste? Imagino que no podrás besarla en mucho tiempo- de nuevo empezaron a reír

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer si estas en el hospital?-

-Ya veo, entonces si te interesa después de todo…- comenzó a caminar hacia el -…puede que me mandes al hospital, pero tengo muchos hombres a mi disposición y tengo a unos cuidándola en su casa y con una llamada puedo ordenarles que…- se acerco a su oído -…se diviertan con ella-

Al escucharlo apretó sus tonfas con más fuerza, quería romperle la boca otra vez, pero no podía permitir que lo manipularan de esta manera.

-_Tenía razón, el amor es un sentimiento inútil que debilita- _

Pensó con fastidio al dudar otra vez, si ella nunca hubiera entrado en su vida, en este momento ya hubiera acabado con esta manada de animales, pero la sola idea de que algo malo le fuera a suceder lo enfurecía.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿El gran Hibari Kyoya está dispuesto a ceder el control de Namimori por una mujer? Nunca creí que llegaría este día jajá- hablo con sarcasmo

-Aun no he dicho nada-

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces no te importa lo que le pase?- pregunto con burla

Mataría a cualquiera que le pusiera una mano encima, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo y para agachar la cabeza ante seres débiles e inferiores como estos, no, no permitiría que el amor lo debilitara y lo convirtiera en un infeliz herbívoro, no dejaría que ese sentimiento lo domine, el lo dominaría, por amor mordería hasta la muerte a cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño a ella o la utilizara para controlarlo, por amor se haría más fuerte para que nadie nunca se atreva a volver a hacerlo dudar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?- pregunto de nuevo

-Esta es mi respuesta- Mientras hablaba lo golpeo nuevamente en la boca tumbándole los pocos dientes que aún le quedaban, rápidamente busco su celular y lo destruyo – aun no ha llegado el día en el que un débil miserable como tú me pueda vencer-

Los hombres que lo acompañaban dudaron al principio pero decidieron atacarlo al tiempo.

-Esto será divertido- dijo mientras se preparaba para pelear contra todos

El día de clases había terminado, estaba otra vez en la ventana observándola, cuando se fue, salió para seguir con su rutina de sacar a golpes a los que se demoraban en irse, mientras caminaba por el pasillo vio que dos muchachos estaban jugando con el balde del agua sucia, el que lo llevaba tropezó y soltó el balde ensuciando la pared.

-¡Hi…Hi…HI…Hibari-san!- dijeron al unisonó

Hibari los miro, luego miro la pared y todo el desorden que habían ocasionado, luego los volvió a mirar y hablo

-Hoy estoy de buen humor, les daré cinco segundos para que dejen todo como estaba si no…los morderé hasta la muerte-

-¡¿QUE?- gritaron al tiempo

-Uno-

Rápida y torpemente comenzaron a "limpiar" pero por el miedo ensuciaban aun más

-Dos…tres…cuatro…-

La pelea que había tenido con los hombres de Nishiki lo divirtió bastante, pero lo divertía mas ver como les cambiaba la cara de alegría por una de miedo a estos débiles insectos

-…cinco-

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-

Finalmente todo volvió a la normalidad, había vuelto la calma a Namimori, Nishiki y sus hombres no volverían a poner un pie en su ciudad. Mientras caminaba por la calle con Hibird en su hombro, la vio pasar, esta vez iba sola y la pequeña ave voló hacia ella, se poso en su hombro y ella comenzó a consentirlo, el se quedo observándola y pensó que tarde o temprano seria suya, no tenia prisa, a los carnívoros les divierte cazar y ella sin duda será una excelente presa.

-Miura Haru- dijo en voz alta a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todos mis queridos lectores, he aquí la continuación jeje, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews que me animaron para continuarlo, espero que les siga gustando y déjenme un review para saber como les pareció, les mando un beso y un abrazo y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. 

**_Capitulo 2 _**

-Ya está todo listo Kyo-san- le informo dejando la habitación llevando unas maletas

Aunque ya era hora de partir, continuaba sentado en su escritorio, era la primera vez que se iría de Namimori y no sabía cuando regresaría, desde que esa manada de herbívoros se habían ido, su querida ciudad gozaba de una tranquilidad que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, y desde entonces, Hibari se había encargado de que nada perturbara esa tranquilidad. Ahora en su ausencia, los miembros del comité disciplinario serian los encargados de continuar cuidando de Namimori. Después de un suspiro se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la que fue su oficina por muchos años, luego cerró la puerta asegurándola, ya que nadie ocuparía su silla mientras él estuviera lejos.

-Me acaban de informar que el avión ya está listo en el aeropuerto- abrió la puerta del auto, cerrándola después de que Hibari subiera

El automóvil arranco de inmediato y en el camino, comenzó a recordar la razón que lo hacía abandonar su querida Namimori, aunque en realidad eran dos razones. Una semana antes había recibido una llamada del bebe, quien le pidió su ayuda para un asunto que tenía que ver con los Vongola en Italia, aunque no quería que lo relacionaran con ellos, no podía decirle que no, ya que lo más seguro es que se divertiría moliendo a golpes a una gran cantidad de herbívoros, y si que le hacía falta hacerlo, hace mucho que no tenía una pelea de verdad, recordaba mientras miraba el anillo en su dedo. Guardián de la nube, un titulo que no significaba nada, pero que lo introdujo en un mundo bastante interesante con personas bastante interesantes, lo que lo llevo a pensar en la segunda razón de su viaje.

-… ¡Kyo-san!- grito sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Una mirada fulminante fue suficiente para que Kusakabe Tetsuya se lamentara de haberse atrevido a levantar el tono de su voz y mas sabiendo que Hibari odiaba que lo gritaran.

-…Di…discúlpeme Kyo-san, pe…pero no me escuchaba así que por eso…-

Regreso su mirada hacia la ventana, dándose cuenta de que ya habían llegado al aeropuerto, sin decir nada, salió del auto tirando la puerta, señal de que después lo golpearía por su atrevimiento. Durante el viaje, tomo una siesta, lo que permitió que Kusakabe Tetsuya, el piloto y la azafata se relajaran. Al llegar, el miedo se apodero de los tres acompañantes del guardián.

-… ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Como decidimos quien lo despertara?- escucho susurrar a la azafata

-Ese es tu trabajo- ahora era el susurro del piloto

-¡¿Qué?!- aunque estaban lejos, sus molestas voces habían comenzado a irritarlo

-No grites- por ultimo escucho la voz de Kusakabe Tetsuya

Como odiaba el ruido mientras tomaba su siesta, pero el insoportable chillido de aquellos herbívoros resonaba en sus oídos, si estaban discutiendo por quien lo despertaría, claramente ya no era necesario que continuaran, ya que los tres habían logrado despertarlo. Una vez que llegaron a la mansión fueron recibidos por el bebe, quien sabia la hora de su llegada.

-Ciaossu- dijo el pequeño caminando hacia ellos, pero se detuvo al ver el estado en el que venía Kusakabe -¿Qué te sucedió?-

-No es nada, es solo que Kyo-san se molesto porque lo despertamos de su siesta-

-Veo que no has cambiado nada Hibari- comento cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda -sigamos que nos están esperando-

La reunión se extendió más tiempo del que pensaba y su molestia aumento proporcionalmente al tiempo que pasaba en la misma habitación con esos herbívoros. Una vez le dijeron lo que debía hacer, salió rápidamente, si había algo mas, kusakabe Tetsuya le informaría después. La mansión era más grande de lo que imaginaba, lo que aumento aun más su molestia ya que no recordaba donde quedaba su habitación.

-_Definitivamente lo herbívoro es contagioso- _

Pensó irritado al encontrarse perdido y con la necesidad de pedir ayuda a los de la especie que tanto detestaba. Mientras caminaba, se encontró con algunos herbívoros que sirvieron para que pudiera descargar un poco de su ira, con la vena de la frente a punto de estallar, decidió retomar la búsqueda de su habitación, pero antes de irse escucho unas risas, y una de ellas hizo que su corazón se estremeciera, si, era un sentimiento familiar, un sentimiento que hizo que toda la furia que sentía desapareciera en un instante. Se asomo por una ventana que estaba abierta y allí vio la segunda razón de su viaje a Italia.

-Di…disculpe, pe…pe…pero su habitación queda ha…hacia el otro lado- dijo llamando la atención de Hibari -si…sígame por favor-

Podía sentir el miedo en su voz, pero su ira ya había desaparecido, aunque por ningún motivo seria guiado por un insignificante herbívoro, así que comenzó a caminar delante de él. Al llegar, sus cosas ya se encontraban guardadas y su ropa debidamente colgada y doblada en los cajones del armario, lo que le hizo pensar en que al día siguiente a primera hora, les advertiría que a cualquiera que se volviera a atrever a tocar sus cosas lo mordería hasta la muerte. Después de revisar que todo estuviera en orden, se sentó en el escritorio que estaba en su habitación y comenzó a leer el informe de la misión, pero en ese momento fue interrumpido.

-Hibari, Hibari-

Llamo la pequeña ave saliendo de su bolsillo, para luego posarse en su cabeza y dormir sobre ella, lo que le recordó que había algo más que traía en su bolsillo, de inmediato metió la mano y saco una cinta roja, la llevo hacia su rostro, pero hacia mucho que había perdido su perfume, al recordar esa risa, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sin duda aquel sentimiento continuaba intacto. La mañana había llegado, después de amenazar a la servidumbre, se dirigió a su encuentro con esa molesta manada de herbívoros, quienes ya se encontraban reunidos junto con el bebe.

-Ciaossu- saludo como de costumbre

-Ya que llego Hibari-san, será mejor salir de inmediato y no perder más tiempo- dijo Sawada Tsunayoshi

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida, pero en ese momento Hibird salió volando de su bolsillo, lo siguió con sus ojos hasta que lo vio llegar a su destino, y allí estaba ella, inmóvil, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, el ave estaba en su hombro, pero ella no hizo nada, cuando sus fríos y afilados ojos se encontraron con aquellos grandes y cálidos, vio como sus mejillas rosadas se tornaron rojas en un instante, lo que hizo que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, ante lo cual ella salió corriendo en la dirección contraria, se sintió complacido, fue como si un frágil conejo se hubiera encontrado frente a frente con un lobo hambriento.

La misión se llevo a cabo sin complicaciones, aunque aun no la daban por terminada. Después de dos semanas regresaron, el bebe le dio nuevas instrucciones a Hibari, debían permanecer alerta ante cualquier cosa que pudiera representar una amenaza para la familia. Los siguientes días habían transcurrido sin ninguna novedad, todo estaba en calma, como le gustaba a Hibari. En las mañanas, cuando salía para desayunar, después de que alimentaban a los animales y el comedor estaba libre, podía sentarse con tranquilidad y verla desde el gran ventanal que daba hacia el jardín.

-_Ahora es el momento- _

Pensó, de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa, se veía igual que antes, sus cálidos ojos, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios brillantes, finalmente reclamaría lo que le pertenece. Aunque no sabía a dónde salía todos los días ni a qué hora regresaba, sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que volverse a encontrar, pero esta vez no dejaría que se le escapara. Un día cuando se dirigía a su habitación después de haber obligado al bronco a luchar contra él, vio un auto acercarse, del cual un hombre se bajo y después de abrir la puerta del copiloto una silueta femenina salió del vehículo.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme- dijo con una tímida sonrisa

-Gracias a ti por dejar que te acompañara- se trataba de un insignificante herbívoro -¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti mañana?-

-¿Te parece a las diez?-

-Perfecto-

Después ambos sonrieron, luego se despidieron y él se marcho. Esa escena hizo que sintiera nauseas, ella aun no había notado su presencia y comenzó a caminar distraídamente hacia él.

-¡Hahi! Lo sien…- se puso nerviosa al ver que era él -…lo siento- dijo desviando su mirada y esquivándolo para continuar con su camino

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-¿Disculpa?- se detuvo ante su pregunta

-A donde sales todos los días- repitió su pregunta sin dejar de mirarla

-Di…discúlpame, pero eso no es asunto tuyo- iba a salir corriendo pero la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera

-Si lo es- La acerco hacia él, y de inmediato sus mejillas enrojecieron, al tenerla tan cerca pudo volver a sentir su perfume

-¡¿Qué haces?!- dijo soltándose y alejándose

No respondió, solo se quedo mirándola fijamente, viendo como sus ojos lo miraban con miedo, igual que aquella vez cuando la beso por primera vez, no supo que fue, pero en ese momento deseo que no lo mirara de esa manera, así no era como quería que sus ojos lo vieran, si bien le gustaba esa mirada de miedo que su presencia generaba a los débiles herbívoros, no quería ver ese miedo en sus ojos, quería verlos grandes y alegres, quería que cuando lo viera, sus ojos estuvieran iluminados, de la misma manera que estaba mirando a ese miserable herbívoro con el que llego.

-_¿Celos? otro estúpido e inútil sentimiento-_

Se dijo así mismo, pero era algo de lo que hace mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que no podía controlar, todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ella, estaba fuera de su control, sentimientos que solo los débiles herbívoros poseían y que si no hacía nada, se llevarían lo mejor de él. Se retiro, estaba molesto porque de nuevo esa mujer había comenzado a confundirlo, a pesar de creer que no volvería a hacerlo, pero estaba seguro de que cuando volviera a ver a ese herbívoro lo mordería hasta la muerte.

-Hibari-san- escucho la voz de Sawada Tsunayoshi quien caminaba hacia el -que bueno que te encontré, Reborn me pidió que te dijera que…-

Sacando sus tonfas, molió a golpes a ese miserable herbívoro, como se atreve a acercarse tanto a él y más con esa mirada alegre y su rostro sonriente. Eso lo molesto aun mas, ya que era la basura la que lo que miraba de esa manera y no ella, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que otra vez había comenzado a sentir ese extraño dolor en su pecho.

-_¿Qué significa?-_

Comenzó a recordar cuándo fue la última vez que le sucedió, que estaba haciendo y donde estaba, sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su habitación, donde fue recibido por Hibird, se sentó en su escritorio y sobre el, estaba su cinta, ahí se dio cuenta de que cada vez que pensaba en ella, sentía ese dolor en su pecho. Pero no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra. En la soledad de su habitación, recordó lo estúpido que fue al haberse ido sin decirle nada más.

-_Cada vez que estoy cerca de ella me comporto como un herbívoro-_

Se recrimino, un verdadero carnívoro no hubiera dejado escapar a su presa y él ya la había dejado escapar dos veces, la dejo irse sin hacer nada al respecto, pero no habría una tercera vez. La mañana siguiente llamaron a su puerta, y para fortuna del que estaba golpeando, Hibari ya estaba despierto, al abrir la puerta, era el bebe.

-Ciaossu- saludo acomodándose el sombrero

-Que quieres- dijo dándole la espalda para dirigirse hacia su escritorio

-Salimos en una hora- hablo caminando tras el

-A donde vamos- pregunto tomando la chaqueta que estaba colgada en el espaldar de la silla

-¿Tsuna no te lo dijo?- pregunto deteniéndose

-No, después de que lo golpee, se fue sin decir nada- respondió mientras se la colocaba

-Idiota- dijo con fastidio -recibimos información de que la mafia irlandesa está operando en nuestro territorio-

-Creí que esos animales ya habían tenido suficiente- la abotono y se acomodo su corbata

-Por eso fue que debíamos estar alertas, ya que no sabíamos cómo reaccionarían- oculto su mirada bajo su sombrero

-Esto será divertido- sonrió sosteniendo con fuerza sus tonfas

Como siempre el actuaria por su cuenta, rápidamente salió y no espero a que la manada estuviera lista, quería llegar cuanto antes y molerlos a todos a golpes el solo, y así poder descargar un poco de la frustración que estaba sintiendo, pero cuando iba saliendo se encontró son ella, parecía como si lo estuviera esperando.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo seriamente

-Que quieres- de alguna manera le alegro que lo hubiera buscado

-Dejarte en claro que esta vez no voy a permitir que te sobrepases conmigo- su voz era firme

Si hubiera sido otro el que se hubiera dirigido hacia él de esa manera tan insolente e irrespetuosa, en este momento ya estaría escupiendo sangre y rogándole que lo dejara en paz, pero el que lo hubiera dicho ella, simplemente le produjo el efecto contrario, de alguna manera se sintió más atraído hacia ella. No se equivoco al considerarla una excelente presa y como se había dicho antes, no la dejaría escapar esta vez, él también tenía que dejarle algo en claro.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte- respondió acercándose hacia ella hasta que la arrincono contra la pared -quiero dejarte en claro que eres mía-

Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, trato de responderle, pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra, al ver su confusión y su visible sonrojo, se acerco mas, con cuidado rodeo su cuello con su mano, ella coloco sus manos entre ellos para impedir que se acercara mas, trato de alejarlo pero no se lo permitió, lentamente se fue acercando mas y mas hasta que pudo volver a sentir sus labios, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, este beso fue más corto.

-Que no se te olvide-

La miro fijamente y el miedo había desaparecido de sus ojos, solo había confusión, aunque esta vez no correspondió su beso, la soltó y al igual que ese día, salió corriendo, de nuevo se sintió complacido, pudo sentir lo frágil e indefensa que era, la trampa ya estaba puesta y la cacería comenzaría, seria suya sin importar el tiempo que le tomara, y entre mas se resistiera más divertido seria.


End file.
